


Drop to the Beat

by astraldefender



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and otabek gives in, yuri is a gratuitous tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: There was nothing tempting or sexy about where they were, it was just a summer cookout, but Otabek’s sanity had officially been on countdown since the literal second Yuri found the beat of the song playing over the stereo.





	Drop to the Beat

“ _Yura_.”

There was nothing tempting or sexy about where they were, it was just a summer cookout, but Otabek’s sanity had officially been on countdown since the literal _second_ Yuri found the beat of the song playing over the stereo.

“Hm?”

It wasn’t even like he was really spending a whole lot of time dancing _against_ Otabek, but there were more than enough half lidded glances and hips that moved just a little _too_ well - so when Yuri actually did press up against him it was _maddening_.

“Yura, you need to stop.”

But Yuri doesn’t stop, instead he finds the last beat of the chorus and _grinds_ back into Otabek shamelessly.

“ _ **Make me**_.”

Otabek’s hands are firm on Yuri’s hips when he spins him around, but there’s no deterring him, not when Yuri presses right back up against him and presses his hip right into Otabek’s rapidly hardening cock. Otabek tries desperately to stifle the groan clawing its way from his chest, but it’s a battle he’s losing in spades as Yuri continues to roll his hip against him. They can’t possibly - right? Not in a yard scattered throughout with friends and near family alike, but Yuri _won’t_ _stop,_ and everyone else is distracted just enough by whatever lawn game Leo has dragged out from the shed.

The shed tucked away in a corner of the backyard, the shed not quite directly up against the white fence because _someone_ has to be able to get behind there to landscape the tall privacy hedges lining the property. It’s indecent, and the way Yuri is moaning into his own hand is _obscene_ , but before he has time to even consider how inappropriate it all was, Otabek has Yuri pressed chest first against the vinyl siding and a spit slick finger two knuckles deep in his ass, his other hand wrapped firmly at the base of Yuri’s cock. Yuri preens at the sensation, pressing every possible inch of his body back into Otabek, grinding back until Otabek’s finger is bottomed out and pleading for another.

It’s hot and fast and _unbelievably sexy_. Otabek doesn’t even have the mental clarity to consider how they’re going to stealthily rejoin the party. All he can think about is how Yuri has _just_ come and he’s already on his knees in front of him, licking Otabek’s fingers clean and wrapping his bite swollen lips around Otabek’s cock. This has always been Otabek’s favorite, Yuri’s hair framing his face so perfectly, lips red and debauched and straining around him. He knows he doesn’t do a good job at choking down the moan that comes out when he makes contact with the back of Yuri’s throat, riding out his own orgasm with two hands planted firmly against the wall.

There’s a sobering moment, right as Yuri kisses him and Otabek can taste himself on his tongue.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t - we just -”

“Mhmm,” Yuri mumbles against his neck, trailing kisses almost too light for the indecency of it all. “Was really hot though, wasn’t it?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
